


Close Call

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Pippin's been your best friend for years. He's very rightly worried when you happen to get injured.





	1. Part 1

Having grown up in the Shire you’d been friends with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin for years, but you’d always been especially close with Pippin. He was your best friend and you were his. You’d stuff yourself with food together, and basically could be seen doing everything together. The two of you were inseparable. Which is why you decided to come on the quest with him and the others. At first he hadn’t wanted you to come, worried something might happen but changed his mind after you reminded him none of you had ever gone anywhere outside the Shire.

Which is how you ended up in a meeting with elves, a wizard, and some humans. Frodo was tasked to take the One Ring to be destroyed. After an encounter with some Nazgul you were taken to Rivendell, Frodo was healed and you were told the full extent of the journey. It was much more dangerous than you had anticipated but it made you all the more excited to go. Pippin still needed convincing that you would be alright so you regaled him with stories of when you had to get him out of trouble.

Leaving Rivendell, which disappointed you because you had wanted to explore more, you attempted to cross the Misty Mountains. Probably not the best idea as they were covered in snow. Also not the best idea as a pack of Wargs made there way to attack. Because of the attack you were forced to take the path through the mines of Moira. Here you came face to face with death as you learned some of the dwarfs who had tried to take Moira back had died. Killed by Orcs, the same who tried to kill you and the same that suddenly sent Gandalf over the side of the cliff.

Without the wizard you were afraid of what was to come. Pippin calmed you letting you know that there were others in the Fellowship who left would protect you. It made you feel even better when you were in Lothlorien and reassured by Celeborn and Galadriel that you would be perfectly safe on the journey. You still suspected that something would go amiss but you tried not to dwell on it for long. 

Your suspicion proved correct as Boromir, who had been wanting to use the Ring to save Gondor, had finally succumbed to its power. He tried snatching it from Frodo and you didn’t recognize who he had become. Frodo decided to leave, taking the Ring to Mordor on his own, Sam following to help his friend. You and Pippin stayed but the Uruk-Hai attacked, killing Boromir.

It was all a blur, one moment you’re in the middle of a confrontation and the next you’re under attack. Another moment later and an arrow passed directly by your side. Hit with blinding pain you fell to the ground only to have Pippin rush over to you. You could see the fear in his eyes and you tried telling him it would be alright, but no words came out of your mouth, only noises.

You feared you wouldn’t make it. Your vision started to blur. Pippin kept shouting, telling you to keep awake. Then everything went black, the sounds of horses in the distant the last thing you heard.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reunite.

The last thing you remember was being hit in the side by an arrow shot by Uruk-Hai. The pain in your side was still there, just dull. You couldn’t hear anything around you or see anything around you. Trying to open your eyes you were hit with blinding light. How long had you been out?

Apparently long because when a healer walking past your room heard you croak out the word help she seemed surprised you’d wakened at all. You had been out for a few days but had been rescued by the Riders of Rohan who had stopped the bleeding in time to keep you alive. Because of the severity you had remained unconscious throughout the journey and were currently in Gondor.

You had been on healed partially during many of the stops on the way to Gondor and the healer promised to find someone to tell you about it. That someone turned out to be Eomer, the leader of the Riders. He’d come tell you of the journey and what had happened while you were asleep. The weeks were filled with pain and frustration although mainly frustration. You hated the fact that you had gotten injured, that you couldn’t walk currently because the healer forbid it, that you weren’t there to help Pippin and most of all, that it seemed as though you had become a burden.

Eomer had assured you that given the chance he would have not changed one thing. He hadn’t minded adding another person to the Riders, even if that person happened to be unconscious the entire time. Besides, he had left you with healers at every place they went, making sure you were good hands. From the time at Hornburg during the Battle of Helm’s Deep, to Isengard, and then to Gondor he had made sure to place you with the best healers.

Pippin hadn’t been aware of your being with the Riders, Eomer wanting to keep your existence quiet in case Saruman became aware that you had survived. You missed your friend dearly, frequently asking if you could see him. The healer’s had been slowly allowing you to walk again, inducing a confidence in you that you could wander the grounds until you saw Pippin or he saw you. You were told, however, that Pippin was preoccupied as he had pledged his services to the Steward of Gondor.

Knowing that this was more important than reuniting with your friend you kept confined to your room. It pleased your healers but it didn’t please you, even when given books to read to occupy your time. Because of your injury you couldn’t fight in the battle raining outside, you could hear it and see its effects though as healers rushed back and forth across the corridor, soldiers being brought inside moaning in pain.

Worry struck you. What if Pippin was hurt among this mess? What if it was Pippin who was injured next? What if was never alerted to your presence, to your being alive? 

All your doubts were wiped away when you heard your name shouted and viewed Pippin rushing down the hall. You immediately pulled him in to a tight hug, glad to see your friend safe from harm.

“You’re alive!” were the first words out of his mouth as you separated from the hug.

“So are you!” you shouted, happy that your friend had survived the battle.

“I was so worried. I wanted to stay, but we were being attacked and..”

“Pippin” you interrupted “I understand. I’m sure you’ve heard the story of how I got here”

“I did, and I’ll thank Eomer when I see him”

“Good, I consider him a friend now. But what happened to you?”

That question sparked a long conversation about the part of the quest that you missed. A conversation and stories whose details would change during the trip home to the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
